Forum:Drakken's Loss of Nerve
A section of Drakken's personality reads as follows: He had a very threatening bearing until after the incident where he placed a mind-control chip on Shego; upon her being freed of it, she unleashed her anger upon him. What she did to him fully is unknown, but after that Drakken was never the same, being quite fearful of Shego's temper and wrath, often quailing from the prospects of upsetting her. When confronted with a serious and angry Ron at the climax of the "Little Diablos" incident, his bravado quickly fled and he complied with Ron's demand to address him by name while cowering in the rain. While I can't say outright that this is wrong, I also don't think there is enough evidence to suggest it as being accurate. As early as Tick-Tick-Tick, Drakken is wary of Shego's temper and backs down in the face of her anger. Admittedly he was more threatening early on, and Shego did not seem as dominant in their relationship, Mind Games especially. But I do not attribute Drakken's reduced nerve to Shego's anger at that isolated incident, not entirely. For several reasons: *According to Shego's brothers, she has always been pretty grouchy. So what are the odds that she never got extremely mad at Drakken before the mind control incident? Pretty low in my eyes, especially given how often he managed to annoy her, or how often she purposely annoyed him. They almost seemed to take turns at it, which to me suggested that it was a regular factor in their relationship. *Drakken has always been a playground bully: prone to gloating when the odds are in his favor, but cowering and running when they are not. That is precisely why he has Shego, so that he can be in a gloating position thanks to her, and so he can hide behind her when things aren't going well. Especially worthy of note is that when Shego isn't there, Drakken finds someone else to hide behind: the Bebes, Duff Killigan, someone to take the heat for him. He never had that much nerve to begin with, not unless he had some muscle backing him up. *Drakken has an especially sore spot where Kim is concerned. Even before he knew that she was related to his former friend James, he hated her because in his eyes, a teenager should have been no threat to him. So I feel pretty strongly that repeated defeats at Kim's hands would have been to blame for much of his little nerve being lost. Especially since it becomes so easy for her after a certain point. I would even go so far as to say that Kim might be a major reason why Shego simply stops being intimidated by Drakken at some point. *Finally, I did not see any noticeable decrease in Drakken's nerve directly after the mind control incident, especially in connection to Shego. What I did see was that Shego continued to work for him despite the incident. Why is arguable, though if Drakken had really been so traumatized by her wrath, why were they still together, and with Drakken giving Shego orders? They even had another blow up over the same issue in Emotion Sickness, and got over that as well. To me this suggested that Drakken and Shego were not only largely unphased by the incidents, they were probably used to blowing up at each other. As for Shego, she does not seem the type to forgive easily. Even if Drakken convinced her to stay with more money, or she blackmailed him into it, there was no evidence to suggest that their bond had been majorly damaged by either incident. And if anyone can hold a grudge when wronged, it's Drakken. - Dap00 20:41, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :Personally I agree and subscribe to the Mind Control incident as the start of Drakken's down-slide. Why would Shego stay? Contract. I'm of the opinion that in addition to her putting a severe hurting on him, she took the opportunity to re-negotiate her contract with him. However, certainly the dynamic between D and S were not the same after Twin Factor. Of course, it also depends on how you order the episodes. I have a listing of them with an internal-chronological order with which *I* work with, and since that one ep, any bravado Drakken has is generally aimed at others and not Shego. In GTG, his attempts to assert authority on Shego as to whose "roof" they were under, a lit hand sent him backing out the door in a hurry and a subsequent head-in for a last-word got a blast sent his way. In Emotion Sickness, when moodulated Shego came onto him, he was on constant edge she was going to hurt him and worried his responses were not going to be what she wanted to hear. :So yeah, I buy into that statement fully.I mean, earlier in Bueno Nacho when she gave him lippy, he rolled up a sleeve and went to set her in place, and in Mind Games he still held the upper hand, able to glare her into backing down. Whatever occurred off-screen between Shego and Drakken in TF, IMO he was never the same, their dynamic was never the same, and his threatening composure steadily eroded. Certainly Shego's lounging and nail-filing increased since that incident, as well as her general disdain and increased mocking of him. :If there are moments where his down-trend seemed to steady or upswing, I submit it was not with Shego, as well as remember the Creators' admission of "accidental continuity". However, I find it works very well with my chrono-ordering of episodes. :Edit to add: Emotion Sickness was not the same. Drakken ''did not chip her that time like he ''intentionally ''did in ''Twin Factor. :Love Robin (talk) 23:34, July 13, 2013 (UTC)